Your enemy's enemy is your friend
by TalliW
Summary: An unholy alliance has fomed and brings danger for the team.


He always had laughed about the saying 'Your enemy's enemy is your friend'. Until some months ago he had thought it was rubbish.

But a simple meeting in between bloodstains and dried guts, over the last remains of Oliver Leek, had changed his mind.

"I don't just want her knocked back a little bit. She's over-ambitious and too clever to give up. She will climb up the greasy pole again in no time.  
No, I want her gone forever. Just take her through an Anomaly of your choice. I don't care what happens to her as long she disappears from the present."

The woman regarded him carefully for a second and then agreed. One good turn deserved another after all.

"Don't they ever ask why there isn't a hunt for my head under way?" she asked, curious about how he managed to hold the revengeful geek and the hot-blooded women at bay.

"Jenny Lewis is gone. She left of her own accord. Couldn't take the danger of the job anymore after a brush with death. Of course losing Cutter played a part in that decision as well. Sarah is just a simple minded scientist, eager to prove herself in the project after she's failed in her own field almost everywhere else. Maitland is otherwise occupied with her stupid brother in town. And Temple is too busy chasing prehistoric beasts and pinning for the girl," he smirked.

Helen Cutter furrowed her brow, not completely reassured by his words.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "For God's sake, stop worrying! I even granted the boy asylum in my flat after Abby kicked him out just to make sure there wouldn't be any problems from his side. You don't know what I had to suffer while he was with me. Those days were pure hell."

Helen chuckled briefly at his irritation.  
"And Becker? Doesn't he ask questions sometimes? Your orders aren't exactly sensible, sending out amateurs without backup."

"Becker is in my pocket. He has to do what I tell him or some very interesting photographs will find their way to his superiors and his family. His career would be stopped dead in its tracks and his family would cut him out of their wills. No, the brave little soldier knows how to behave."

James Lester leaned against the doorframe and observed her like a hawk.  
"Why do you ask about Becker? Are you interested in him? I could arrange a meeting, if you want."

The woman shook her head slightly. "No thanks. He's too much like Stephen. Smug and blockheaded. I had to put up with that for long enough."

He pursed his lips and asked, "And how it's going without any company? I'm wondering why you haven't created another Cutter clone."

Helen grimaced. "It isn't much fun when you have to give commands for even the most basic moves. Even a vibrator had more individual initiative than a clone. It's not worth the trouble of creating one. Why do you ask? Do you miss your obedient little toyboy?"

James Lester just shrugged. "He was certainly a nice diversion. A welcome change from the mouthy original, don't you think?"

She walked over to him and draw her forefinger slowly from his lips to his chin then over his shirt down to his navel. "I prefer a real man. Besides who needs a clone when I have a partner in crime," she whispered.

"Need me to scratch your itch again?" he sneered and took a step closer, trapping her against the door.

She swayed her head back and forth as if considering his offer and licked lasciviously over her upper lip. His intake of breath showed her he wasn't as unaffected as he acted.

With sparkling eyes, she asked:" What will your wife say if you fool around?"

James Lester huffed disparagingly. "She will just be glad I'm still seeking my pleasure somewhere else."

Helen gasped when he grasped her by the hips and drew her against his groin.

She didn't stop his hands wandering around her arse and finally settling on the zipper of her trousers.

"And you can square that with your conscience?"

"I wasn't the person in your life with the holier-than-thou attitude," he grinned sardonically.

Helen stifled a cry when he pushed forcefully in her and enjoyed the thick cock filling her completely.

She didn't mind him taking her fast against the door as long it brought her to a climax quickly. Kissing and touching was overrated anyway.

She couldn't remember that they ever had kissed in all the months since they had concluded their loose alliance.

It had been an unspoken mutual agreement to keep their relationship purely professional.

Helen groaned as he drove her skillfully to the edge within three minutes. No one could say James Lester was anything but effective.

Her muscles clamped around him when she came and only then did he let his strict control slip for a moment, allowing himself to moan ecstatically as he released his semen into her body.

He always made sure she surrendered first.

"By the way how is it going with Quinn?"she asked nonchalantly as she cleaned herself up.

"You were right about him. With his reckless nature, Danny Quinn will get them all killed sooner or later. It's merely a matter of time.  
I must confess that I'm glad I followed your advice in this case."

Their eyes met in understanding. Helen had just made clear she was still in charge and he had casually acknowledged her position without giving up his own.

"Next week, same time?" he asked with raised brow. "I promise I'll bring a blanket and some food along. No woman should be able to say I'm not considerate."

They both shared a sardonic smile. That was what they both liked and what drew them to each other every week, even when there wasn't any important reason to meet.

Their partnership was satisfying and without emotional attachment. In spite of that there wasn't any disagreement in their communication. Helen Cutter and James Lester understood each other perfectly without the need for many words.

Perhaps the enemy of his enemy hadn't exactly become a friend but a good fuck buddy most certainly.


End file.
